


Collar Full

by thorkiship18



Series: One-Shots [22]
Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Actor Jensen Ackles, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Feels, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Jared Sings, Jared Wearing Glasses, Jensen is a sweetheart, Jensen sings, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mild Language, Model Jensen, Music, Nerd Jared, Piano, Popularity, Protective Jensen Ackles, Shy Jared Padalecki, Singing, Star Wars References, Student Jared, Student Jensen, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Jared isn't suited for the spotlight. It's better to stay away.Jensen has been in the spotlight ever since he was born. It's tiring.The two boys meet one day while finding an escape, and find something beautiful in the process.





	1. Collar Full

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a Panic! At The Disco fan, so the title is one of their songs. A song featured in the fic itself. 
> 
> This fic is for Angie, and I apologize if it's below your expectations! Love ya! ❤
> 
> (I'm lazy. Typos may be ahead.)

Jared sighs heavily to himself, trying to calm himself. Today is the day. The day that the official Star Wars club in his school goes live, with him as it's acting president. Chad is Vice President, the little bastard. He insisted on it, and Jared accepted, partially because he has no other friends to call his own. But that's why this club is being made. To remedy that.

He slips on his Rebel Alliance necklace, and grabs his Death Star backpack from his bed. Harley and Sadie look up at him with questionable eyes. Strange dogs. It's like they know he's got a big day today. Very intuitive. Before he shucks on his sneakers, Jared clasps on his Vader wrist watch, and charm bracelet.

He's  _very_ into Star Wars, and at only seventeen, he's seen every single movie at least more than five times. Pathetic, right?

"How do I look?" Jared asks his pets, rubbing his arm sheepishly.

In response, Harley dips his head down until it's resting between his paws; he whines. Jared pouts. Well then...his dog is an asshole. Good to know. Sadie, however, perks up, barking happily. This makes Jared smile, and he puts them both on the head, regardless of Harley's negative opinion.

"You both are so critical. I'm off. Walk me out?"

The dogs heads turn to the side at the mere mention of a walk. Without warning, they hop off his bed, and dash down the stairs at lightning speed. Jared stands there, groaning. Yeah, he's not gonna walk them again. School starts soon, and he's too excited about this club!

Oh, how he hopes he doesn't screw it up horribly.

****

Pulling up to the school, Jensen closes his eyes for a second. It's been a while since he's been here at school. That modeling gig and movie appearance was all great and whatever, but he needed to get back here. And now that people are recognizing him in his bright red convertible, Jensen wants nothing more than to hide away.

Reluctantly, he steps out of the car, sunglasses firmly on his face. Students immediately come flocking to him--girls mostly--asking for autographs and pictures. Jensen puts on a fake smile, nodding to a female who asks for a quick picture.

To be honest, he didn't come back here for this. Jensen just wants to finish his last year of high school, and graduate with everyone. And after that...well, maybe college? His mother and father want him to go back to California to resume his career. Sounds nice and all, but what about what he wants?

"Jensen! Jensen, oh my God, you were so awesome in Time Stoppers!" A smiling fangirl screams. "You were amazing! Can we have a picture?"

Jensen, being the kind gentleman that he is, smiles back. "Sure, anything for a fan."

As he takes the selfie of them, she reaches down to grab at Jensen's buttocks. He jumps, clearly disturbed. The photo comes out perfect regardless, and the girl winks before sauntering away from the crowd. God, just when he thought he escaped crazy, bold fans.

Just when he finishes taking the fifth photo with a fan, Jensen is saved by his buddies Ty, Steve and Jason. They come barreling through the crowd, much to the ire of Jensen's doting fans. They grab his arm, saving him from the crazy fangirls. He's grateful for them. Honestly. They gave him updates on the situation back here as well.

"Good to see you again, Ackles." Ty grumbles playfully, still holding onto his arm. "I see Hollywood has changed your sense of style. What the Hell are you wearing?"

"Clothes." Jensen mutters. "Very expensive clothes that you'll pay for if they're fucked up."

Ty chuckles, letting go of his friend. "Yeah right. The only thing I'll be paying for is your hospital bill when I knock you out on the field."

"Refreshing."

"Quit bothering the star!" Steve grins, briefly winking at fangirl. She scoffs, and turns away, causing Jensen to laugh. "So, how was your time in Hollywood? Did you meet any awesome bands!?"

Jason soon chimes in as well as they near the school's entrance. "Dude, did you give anyone our demo? Please tell me you did, oh my God!"

All of this sudden attention is getting out of hand, but Jensen laughs it all off. It's the only thing he can do right now. If he doesn't laugh, he'll cry, and he certainly doesn't want to break down in front of the entire student body. If there's one thing he learned during his time away it's that you can't show your weaknesses.

That's how they expose you, turn you.

For an unknown reason, Jensen turns his head to the left, locking eyes with another guy. He recognizes him, but he can't exactly put a name to that face. They've probably had brief, fleeting conversations before, but nothing long term. Upon seeing the kid's shirt, Jensen recalls his name. It's that Star Wars kid.

Jared...Padalecki?

****

"So, you all set for the club's official opening today?" Chad questions once they get off the bus. "I got the flyers on every important part of the building. We'll have everyone flocking to us in no time!"

Jared chuckles, shouldering his backpack. "I guess. There's not too many people around these parts that share our enthusiasm on this."

"Dude, relax. We got this. Hey, do you think there's gonna be any hot chicks that wanna sign up?"

"I don't know. Don't really care either."

"Yeah, cause you're into sausage." Jared glares wide eyes at his friend then, hitting him in the arm. "Ouch! What? It's true! You like burritos, not tacos. It's a fact."

How?

How on God's green earth did Jared ever come to befriend this crude, hyperactive douche nozzle? Simple answer: He's an amazing friend, extremely loyal to a fault. He's never once betrayed Jared's trust despite being who he is. Chad is great guy, and he'd never trade him for another.

Once they begin walking towards the school, Jared notices something odd at the parking lot. There's several students (and a few staff members) gathered around a car. Jared can't quite make out who's in the car, what kind it is, but it looks expensive and very red. Now who could that be? Hmm.

Jared taps Chad on the chest, pointing towards the parking lot. "What's going on over there?"

Chad looks, then proceeds to gush. "Dude, didn't you hear!?" At Jared's negative shaking of the head, he presses on. "Jensen Ackles is back! You know, the Senior who got a modeling and movie deal almost a year ago? Yeah, that guy."

"Oh...well, okay."

"Okay? Just okay? Dude, he's a full blown celebrity now! Oh my gosh, I just got the perfect idea. Maybe he can help us get some new members using his celebrity status! Whatcha think, Jay?"

"No, absolutely not." The Junior protests. "That's out of the question. I want people to join because they want to, not because they'll meet...him."

Jared adjusts his glasses, feeling them slip down his nose. He needs them adjusted again. Stupid things. He notices three guys enter the crowd, and come out with Jensen. Jared remembers him from when he was here. He looks the same, but his hair has grown out a bit more...and so has his body.

He slips his sunglasses on top of his head, smiling brightly at one of his buddies. Jared keeps staring through, because he's entranced by Jensen's gorgeous smile. He could melt a million hearts with a quick smirk. However, he looks at Jared soon with a smile and a wave, causing the boy to duck his head.

He hurriedly enters the building with Chad, embarrassed.

What the Hell?

****

The day is nearly over, but Jensen wants it to be over and done with right fucking now. It's lunch time, and he can't handle his sudden rise in popularity. His agent tried to convince him to drop out, but Jensen refuses to do such a foolish thing. Education comes first, always has and always will.

But this is just downright ridiculous. Every five seconds, there's another girl coming to their table, asking for a picture. Some even slip him their numbers. Jesus Christ, this is bad. Jensen digs his fork in his salad, ignoring the many voices in his head telling him to run away.

"So, give us the details, man!" Steve says. "Did you hook up with any valley girls? Did you get with your co-star? She was so hot."

Jensen sighs. "No, I didn't do any of that. I just did what I was told, and got done like everyone else. The parties were wild though. Had to leave before they got too...intense."

Ty smirks, raising his eyebrows in interest. "Oh, please, tell us more..."

"Well, everyone's so obsessed with each other up there. Almost got sucked into an orgy. Never again!"

"What the fuck, man?" Steve gasps. "And you didn't join? The fuck's wrong with you?"

Jason, always being the level headed of the group, finally speaks up. "You made the right choice, Jensen."

The blonde nods to him. "Thanks."

The other two mumble under their breath at Jason, playfully tossing napkins at him. Jensen continues eating as people come up to him. This is getting out of hand. It's not like he's someone awesome like Sylvester Stallone or Chuck Norris or Arnold Schwarzenegger. He's just a kid who got a lucky break.

Without warning, he and his friends are swarmed by screaming fans. Jensen stands up from his seat, having been caught severely off guard. He fears for his life now. It wasn't this bad in L.A., but now it's ten times worse. Jensen tries to smile, yet the constant lights in his face and the hands on his chest make it hard.

Overwhelmed, he runs out of the cafeteria with the fans hot on his heels.

****

The turn out...wasn't as Jared had expected.

There's only eight of them, including him and Chad.

This is very disappointing. Nonetheless, Jared keeps his head up. The club is brand new; it takes time for trees to grow, so he shouldn't expect a huge turn out in a single day. Jared steps up to the podium, tapping the microphone. He's nervous, but Chad give him two thumbs up for support. Great.

"Um..." He starts, unsure. "We--Welcome to the official Star Wars fan club. I'm the president, Jared Padalecki. Now, um, today we'll be talking about--" Jared stops, seeing two girls raise their hands. "Uh, yes?"

"I thought this was a Star Trek fan club? That's the only reason we joined." One of the girls says.

Oh no.

Oh shit.

Jared's eyes widen again. He watches Chad like a hawk. If it's one thing Chad dislikes more than anything, it's Star Trek butting it's way into a conversation strictly about Star Wars. Jared sees the fury in his best friend's eyes. He tries to defuse the situation before it can even begin, but he's too late. Chad turns around, voice dripping with poisonous venom.

"Star Wars is far more superior than shitty Star Trek. We have a better following. We have better everything. You embarrass yourself."

Oh, boy, was that the wrong thing to say.

After Chad's mean spirited rant, all Hell breaks loose. The two Trekies stand up, yelling in Chad's face about the authenticity of their favorite franchise. Chad fires back that any and all Star Wars films will make triple what Star Trek tries to accomplish.

Soon enough, the rest of the fan club argues alongside Chad and the girls. Jared tries speaking to them up on the podium, but it does nothing to make the yelling stop. He witnesses nothing but infighting, and he's sick of it. Jared steps away from the podium and collects his bag while storming out of the classroom; he slams the door for good measure.

Jared takes off in a half hearted sprint through the empty halls until he makes it to the equally empty auditorium. This isn't what he had in mind for the day. Absolute chaos is what that was. Jared doesn't blame Chad for going off like that; it irritates him too, but this isn't how you make friends.

He makes his way down the aisles towards the stage, spotting a large piano. Jared sets his stuff down next to it, taking a seat on the stool. He begins running his fingers across the ivory keys, smiling with each note that plays. It's been a long while since he sat down and played the piano, let alone sang.

Jared takes his time to look for any stragglers or intruders before his hands play a melancholy tune.

****

Jensen rounds the corner, running as fast as he can. He has to get out of here! These girls are insane! At least his endurance is still great; he hasn't stopped working out since going to California. What a perfect idea it was to come back here, right? This is what he missed the most. Just running for his life from wild fans.

Yeah, no.

Jensen makes a quick right, stealthily sneaking into the auditorium. He stays behind the door, and watches as the girls run by, still looking for him. Jensen exhales victoriously. First day back and he has successfully escaped the girls that want to know what color his underwear is. How about no?

Suddenly, Jensen turns around, hearing soft music coming from behind him. He notices someone up on the stage playing on a piano. From this distance, Jensen can make out exactly who it is. It's that Jared kid. The tune he plays sounds kind of sad, but then something unexpected happens.

Jared starts singing, and it's beautiful.

_And I heard you noticed every day, while I've been here beside myself, How your bedroom smells just like me, and that you've found somebody else._

_But there's a letter that I wrote you just on the back of your top shelf, In case you think the thing I've told you, you will hear from someone else._

_It talks about the things I feel when it's just us inside the dark. About the things I'd like to think while you lay so close to my heart. And I can't seem to find the words I mean, so I try to hold my tongue, While I lay awake and restless, you should read it, it says..._

Jensen isn't prepared to hear what he hears next.

_Go To Hell! If you're reading this, and I'm not here take your someone else, and let me make this crystal clear that, that I don't need your help, and I'm okay by myself! You can Go To Hell!_

Intrigued by Jared's powerful voice, Jensen ducks down as he moves up the aisles, determined to get a better look. He wants to hear more, and that is something Jared deliver. It makes Jensen wonder why he's singing a song like this.

_And they say you tell him every day, How can feel the way I feel. How we're connected by the heart, and you're convinced it's something real._

_Well, if that's true I hope you're smiling like I am from ear to ear, and just in case you think I'm lying, I've left a page to make it clear._

_That now I open up and scream to the whole world that I finally left, So if you hear me out of breath...I'm singing..._

_Go To Hell! If you're reading this, and I'm not here take your someone else, and let me make this crystal clear that, that I don't need your help, and I'm okay by myself! You can Go To Hell!_

Eventually, Jensen makes it to the fifth row closest towards the stage. He takes a seat, still very much enthralled by Jared.

_And I feel it's time that, there are some things that I regret. Like never checking out the odds against this bet. Cause I would bet my favorite things that I ever owned that you would leave, and I'd be missing you like Hell...But I won't._

_Go To Hell! If you're reading this, and I'm not here take your someone else, and let me make this crystal clear that, that I don't need your help, and I'm okay by myself! You can Go To Hell!_

_You make sure you take someone else, yeah!_

_You know you can, yeah you can Go To Hell._

As Jared finishes the final notes of the song, Jensen stands up, clapping his hands together. As expected, this startles the boy.

****

Oh shit, oh shit, OH SHIT!

Someone was in here! And not just any someone. Jensen FUCKING Ackles! Of course it had to be him. It couldn't be anyone else. Fate just isn't that kind to him. Jared jumps up, collecting his backpack. He's incredibly nervous. However, Jensen gets out of his seat, rushing up to him.

"Hey, Hey! Where are you going? That was great! I loved it."

Jared ducks his head down; a nervous tick. "Thanks. I'm not that good...but thanks still..."

Jensen chuckles, and it makes Jared's heart beat faster. "You're welcome. You're Jared, right?"

The boy picks his head up, staring Jensen right in the eyes. Those gorgeous eyes. "You...know my name?"

"Yeah, of course! How could I forget the Star Wars kid!?"

Jared blushes. "Oh my God..."

"Don't feel embarrassed about it. I actually love Star Wars. Han is literally my favorite. I love roguish characters."

The words strike deeply into Jared's heart. Did he hear that right? Did he hear that Mr. Perfect--Jensen Ackles, the Boy Next Door--actually loves Star Wars? Oh, God, this must be a dream! It has to be! He can't possibly exist! He just...IT JUST DOESN'T HAPPEN!

Jared shuts his eyes, and counts to five in his head. He's convinced that this isn't real. Once he's finished and reaches five, he opens them again, finding that yes, everything that has just happened is in fact real. Jensen raises his eyebrow at him, chuckling lightly.

"You okay?"

"Ye--Yeah. I'm fine." Jared slumps back onto the stool, facing the piano. He touches the keys again with a sigh. "You ever wish that you could disappear for a day and be by yourself?"

Jensen sits next to Jared on the stool. There's enough room for the both of them, but their knees touch anyway. "Yeah, actually. All the time. You know, being me is...it isn't exactly what everyone makes it out to be. I never wanted this huge following. It just blew up over night. It was pretty awesome in L.A., Jared. It wasn't like this over there. Well, kinda. Whatever. I wanted to come back after the modeling thing, but my agent was contacted about a role for me. So frustrating. Hey, I'm sorry for spilling my heart out like that. You probably don't even care--"

"No, no, I care!" Jared says. "I do care. I know how you feel. Kinda. I mean, I'm not famous or anything, but I have a lot riding on my shoulders. My parents expect so much from me. They don't exactly approve of my obsession with Star Wars and stuff. They think it's a childish phase that I'll grow out of. Yeah right. 17 and I still love everything about the franchise. I just can't seem to let it go..."

"Then don't." Jensen whispers, hand placed gently on the other boy's knee. "Don't ever let go of something that's important to you."

Jensen's words are powerful, like The Force itself. It's meaningless if he does nothing about it, but Jared will. He doesn't need to conform, nor does Jensen. They can rebel against the Empire together, and take down the Death Star--

Okay, off track.

Jared bites his lip, still playing with the piano. "Hey, you like Panic! At The Disco?"

"I think they're okay, yeah." Jensen answers. "Why?"

"And...can you sing too?"

"Um...yeah. I can sing a little. Wanna have a duet?"

That's exactly what Jared wants, but he doesn't say it outright. It's weird and awkward to just blurt it out, though Jensen doesn't seem to mind it all really. Jared just nods, face crimson once again. He starts playing the first song that comes to his mind. Collar Full. It's a pretty good song; cute message.

He looks expectantly at Jensen, waiting to see if he recognizes the tune. It takes him a moment before he smiles. With that, Jared starts singing first.

Jared:  _We've waited so damn long. We're sick and tired. I won't leave any doubt or stone unturned._

Jensen:  _I've got a Collar Full of chemistry for your company. So, maybe tonight I'll be...the libertine._

The pair look at each other briefly, grinning and dancing as Jared leads them into the chorus.

Jared:  _Oh, show me your love! Your love! Gimme more, but it's not enough!_

Jensen:  _Show me your love! Your love! Before the world catches up!_

Both:  _Cause there's always time for second guesses, I don't wanna know! If you're gonna be the death of me, that's how I wanna go!_

During the instrumental break in the song, Jensen pushes Jared's shoulder with his own, swaying his body back and forth o the tune. This is actually pretty fun. All of the stress from earlier melts away, and Jared settles into the music with Jensen.

Jared:  _You've got it all worked out in so little time. Memories that I'd black out...if you were mine._

Jensen:  _You've got a Pocket Full of reasons why you're here tonight. So, baby tonight just be...the death of me._

The chorus comes back full force, but they sing it together this time in perfect harmony.

_Oh, show me your love! Your love! Gimme more but it's not enough! Show me your love! Your love! Before the world catches up!_

_Cause there's always time for second guesses, I don't wanna know! If you're gonna be the death of me, that's how I wanna go!_

Soon, Jared plays the final notes of the song. He hums, grinning wide at Jensen. The actor grins back. It's warm. It's so warm. In this moment, Jared feels connected to him. It's a connection that he's never felt before with any other person. It's like they bonded on a spiritual level as well as emotional.

It's strange to think about, but that's how he feels.

"That was awesome!" Jensen shrieks enthusiastically. It catches Jared off guard, but he soon develops the other teen's giddiness. "I mean, that was like...the best thing I've ever done with anyone! You should start singing fulltime. I know some people in L.A. who would love your voice!"

Ever bashful, Jared hides his face, smiling. "I could never! I guess I could...but I get so scared sometimes. Oh Gosh..."

"Hey, don't sweat it. I get it. I do. Do you listen to Kaleo?"

"Are you kidding!?" Jared squeals. "I love them so much! I love every song they've ever made! Oh my God, they're amazing!"

"I know!" Jensen fanboys right with him. "I've met them before. I've been to two of their concerts!"

"Get outta here! No way!"

"Yeah, way! Oh, I just got an idea. You wanna sing the entire album together?"

Jared doesn't even need to say a single word.

****

A fair amount of time has passed since they've been in the auditorium together. It's not the end of the day just yet; the second to last period to be exact. Jensen peers his head out of the door, checking to see if the coast is clear. Looking left and right, he sees that the halls are empty.

He signals for Jared to come out with him, which he does. They stand out in the hallway next to each other, still very wary of their surroundings. Jensen doesn't want to be accosted by those crazy chicks again, and he certainly doesn't want Jared to be in the middle of it all.

This kid is something special.

He's got a gift. He's so excited about a lot, and it only makes Jensen want to shield him from all the negativity in this stupid world. Jared's voice is one of a kind, but if he doesn't wish to pursue a career with it, then Jensen respects that. He respects Jared a lot. Period. End of discussion. He would probably take a bullet for him should it come down to it.

Just as he thinks everything is fine, Jensen is proven wrong when a hoarde of fangirls rounds the corner, desperately searching for him. They spot him soon, and gasp. Jensen freezes, terrified. In that one moment of time, he grabs Jared's hand, and takes off the the opposite direction. The brunette, though surprised by this, keeps up with Jensen.

They run through the halls, avoiding people who have been alerted to Jensen's presence. Thinking on his feet as they hit another group of people, Jensen heads for the doors leading outside with Jared. The sunlight hits his face just as he exits the building. Jensen looks around for a brief second, trying to figure out what part of the school they came out of.

Thankfully, they're not very far from the parking lot.

Jensen, still holding onto Jared's hand, guides them across the campus and over to his car. The girls pile out of the building screaming Jensen's name while he puts Jared in the passenger's seat. He slides over the hood like he's back in an action movie to get to the driver's side. He hops in fast before turning the key in the ignition.

Just as the fangirls reach the lot, Jensen backs the car up, and drives him and Jared away from the school. He doesn't know where he's going right now, but he figures that winging it is better than nothing.

Glancing over to his left, he sees Jared holding his backpack, grinning.

Well, at least he had fun.

****

"Holy Hell, that was amazing! Literally the most fun I've had in a long time!"

"Haha, well I'm glad I can keep you entertained."

"It was like we were running from the Stormtroppers in the Death Star! We got away right in the knick of time! Just like an action movie! I'm still pumped up with adrenaline."

Jared can't stop being excited about what happened a while back. The thrill of the chase was to die for! Well, not really because dying would've seriously ruined his day. Yet here Jared is, walking along the beach with Jensen, shoes in one hand and ice cream in the other.

He really should feel bad about this, about skipping out on school, but he doesn't. Jared just can't feel anything but happiness when he's with Jensen. He has never felt so alive in such a short time span. In his mind, he figures that Jensen would be his ideal boyfriend. Realistically, however, he knows it'll never work.

Jensen's famous, and has a reputation to uphold. He's probably not into guys either. He is simply out of his league.

"You're adorable." Jensen smirks at him.

Jared blushes, nibbling away at his vanilla ice cream cone. "Am not..."

"Sure you are. You're perfect to me. Down to earth, funny, outgoing but a little shy, passionate about your interests. You're pretty awesome in my book."

"Thanks." The boy bites his lip, nervous of the question he's about to ask. He didn't want this earlier, but know he's curious. "Hey, Jensen?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you...wanna join my, uh, Star Wars fan club? It's new, and we'd like more members. I'd like for you to join. I... _want_ you to join."

At first, Jared holds his breath. He thinks Jensen will say no. That he'll laugh it off as a dumb joke, and leave him here stranded on the beach. Jared knows better than that. Jensen stops walking, lips pursed in thought. The look on his face is amusing.

"Sure." He answers simply. "I'll join you. On one condition."

Jared's heart stops momentarily.

"Um...what did you have in mind?"

Jensen smiles. "I'm glad you asked. I'll join your club if you allow me to take you out on a date."

Er...what?

What?

Wait,  _WHAT_!?

Did Jensen Ackles just ask him out on a date? A real hand holding, dinner and a movie, long walks in a park date? Jared grounds his toes in the sand, not having anticipated Jensen to say what he has said. They've been on quite an adventure today, so it feels like he owes him something. If Jared can run off with the hottest guy in school, then he can do anything.

"Okay." Jared giggles, hiding his embarrassment behind his frozen treat.

Jensen's smirk turns into a full on grin in a matter of seconds. "Okay."

As the two teens finish their ice cream, Jared finds himself being chased across the beach by Jensen. He catches up with him, and chases him into the water. They splash at each other, laughing and smiling.

May this day never end.

****

The day had to end unfortunately.

It's after eight o'clock, and the sun has gone all the way down. Jensen has driven Jared home after receiving directions to his house. It's a pretty nice place to be honest. Not as big his own, but still nice. Their clothes are still damp from their little encounter in the water though.

Jared exits Jensen's convertible, gathering his backpack. Jensen turns off the car, and follows him up the walkway towards the house with his hands in his pockets. He wants to make sure he gets in safely. Can't trust too many people out here these days. Eventually, they make it to the front door; Jared faces him with his keys in hand.

"So, today was pretty wild, huh?" Jensen starts.

"Yeah, that's an understatement." Jared responds. "But I had fun. I really did."

"Yeah, me too."

"Well...I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Jensen walks up to Jared, chests touching. He takes his hands out of pockets, and gently caresses the boy's cheek. He doesn't shy away from his touch, so Jensen counts that as a win. Jared's just so goddamn cute for his own good! He's like an adorable puppy dog that Jensen wants to take home and cuddle with.

He moves hair away from Jared's face, speaking softly. "Can I kiss you, Jared?"

Jared's eyes flutter, and his cheeks become a bright shade of red. Jensen can feel his heartbeat against his chest. He knows the answer already. "Y--Yes..."

Without any further hesitation, Jensen wets his lips, and leans in for the kill. Jared's lips against his are soft and plush, like newly released pillows. The kiss is chaste; Jensen behaves himself. Jared is too pure for anything further. He's not yet ready for that. Jared gives back into the kiss though, but soon, Jensen pulls away.

They stare at each other for awhile, neither uttering a single word. Jared does that adorable little giggle that he does. "I'll definitely see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Jensen."

Grinning triumphantly, Jensen makes a 'call me' motion with his hand. "Goodnight, Jared."

He watches as the boy heads into the house, shutting the front door. Jensen turns around, throwing both fists into the air.

Best day of his life.


	2. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared's well into college, still dating his superstar boyfriend. However, Jensen's new lifestyle threatens to tear their relationship apart, forcing Jared to seek solace with a close friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angie, you win! Your wish is granted.

Jared wakes up with a smile touching his lips. Last night was amazing. It was his first time...with Jensen. He was so gentle, so loving. Jesus, it was the best thing that's ever happened to him. He looks to his left, seeing Jensen still very much asleep. He seems so peaceful right here, younger than he is. Jared's happy that he's finally getting some rest.

Jensen works for hard, and he's so busy now that he's a full blown actor. He's moving up in the world, and has even stared in a major blockbuster with the legendary Mark Sheppard! It doesn't get any better than that. Jensen's living his dream...but Jared...well, Jared's still working on it. He's not the same kid he was a few years ago, though he's still obsessing over everything Star Wars; he can't wait for the newest one!

The actor turns over in his sleep, causing Jared to snicker, but then he frowns. He has to endure this, this hiding that they're doing. It's not good for business to be gay, his agent told him. Jensen has to hide who he really his, and that doesn't sit well with Jared. They've been together since high school, so why hide now? It's so frustrating...but Jared stays by his boyfriend because he just loves him with all his heart.

He did buy him this little house off campus after all. It's not too big, but it's big enough for him to be comfortable in. Jared cuddles up closer to Jensen, closing his eyes and smiling as he hears the man hum sleepily, yet happily. Jensen grabs Jared's hand and brings it to his lips, kissing it.

"Good morning, darlin'," He says. "Sleep well?"

Jared nods. "Sure did."

"How was I? Did I hurt you?"

"You did fine. I'm okay. You were very...gentle."

It's said with a blush. Jensen laughs nonetheless, turning over to face his lover. "I tried to be. What time do have to go to class?"

"Er..." Jared turns around to look at the clock. It's 8:45! He gasps, jumping out of the bed in his underwear. "Holy shit, holy shit!"

"What, what's the problem, Jay?"

"Class is in 25 minutes! Did you turn off my alarm clock?" The cheeky, devious grin Jensen gives him is all the confirmation he needs. Jared only sighs, laughing as he quickly throws on some clothes. "Sometimes you're an ass. Just because you're an actor, doesn't mean you can do whatever you want and get away with it."

Jared is so busy rushing to pull a shirt over his head that he doesn't notice Jensen getting up to drag him back into bed. Jared giggles, demanding for his boyfriend to stop tickling and kissing his body. Jensen does not listen; he only continues to stall the student. This is what Jared loves about Jensen.

Ever since that first date in high school, Jensen's been the perfect gentleman. He joined the fan club as promised, and helped bring in new members who were both fans of Star Wars, and fans of Jensen. After high school, Jared and Chad passed the torch to a few eager, hot blooded students who were just as passionate about the franchise as they were. Chad is nearby, off in a dorm on campus, though most likely getting ready for class.

"On the contrary, me being an actor means I can do  _anything_ I want, including you." Jensen quips, purring in Jared's ear.

"Jen..."

"Jay."

****

He's late, definitely late. Jensen decided to have a little bit of fun before being called away by his agent. It was about a new movie role. Jared was upset to say the least, though he didn't wear his emotions out on his sleeve. Jensen knows how he feels about the hiding and the concealment. It's unfair. Hollywood is much more progressive now than 40 years ago.

Jared gets into class looking like he just came from a "private" meeting with a client. Yeah, horrible. Only a few people look at him, but his disturbance is ignored because of his "friendship" with Jensen Ackles. Nearly everyone around the university has asked him questions about Jensen's personal life or the exact extent of their relationship. Each time though, Jared keeps silent. He is aware of how much Jensen's career means to him.

He takes his seat next to Chad who only grins. "Why so late? You guys been...?" He takes his finger, and makes a crude gesture by putting it in a hole he made from his hand.

"Oh God!" Jared snorts. "Can you not? This is not the time or the place to talk about this." He takes out his notebook from his bag. "And if you must know, yes. Now shut up."

Chad holds his hands up in faux surrender. "Okay, okay. You win, Jay. How was it though? Rough and dirty?"

"It wasn't like that at all!" Jared quiets himself when he draws attention to them. He starts writing in his book, taking notes from the lesson. He whispers. "It wasn't like that. Jensen was...sweet, just like he's always been. He put my needs first."

"Oh, yeah, sure. Where is he now though?"

Jared is unable to answer the question. Jensen is not here, probably half way to Los Angeles right now getting ready to discuss his contract for a movie. Chad has a point...and it sucks. Jensen's a good guy--Hell, he's literally the greatest guy on the face of planet earth--but this restriction that they have is suffocating. Jared and Chad don't discuss Jensen further.

It hurts his heart.

****

Jared smiles as he sees the caller ID and picture on his phone. It's him and Jensen kissing. Adorable. He answers the phone, putting his movie on hold. "Hey, Jen. How's everything? Are you eating okay? Did you get the part?"

 _"Calm down, Jay."_ Jensen chuckles on the other line.  _"Oh, and yes, everything's fine, I'm eating good, and unfortunately...I GOT THE PART!"_

The brunette literally bounds up and down on the couch, shrieking in joy. "Oh my God, Jensen, this is amazing! I'm so proud of you! This is great. We'll celebrate when you come back Saturday. I can cook us dinner, and we can watch--"

_"Jay, baby, slow down. I have bad news also."_

The joy is gone in an instant, and Jared stills in the sofa. Bad news? Well, that's just...bad. Nothinh good ever comes from bad news, obviously! Jared sits on the couch normally, holding the phone closer to his ear. Whatever bad new this is, he can handle it...or maybe not.

"What's...what's wrong?"

_"I can't make it Saturday. I was the last person to be casted, and they want to start filming immediately."_

"Oh...well, that's okay, I'll just come up to see you. I can take a few days off from classes. Chad can text me the notes, and I'll study in your trailer, and we--"

 _"No, Jay..."_ says Jensen quietly into the phone.  _"You know that's not a good idea. Won't be a good look. I'm...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, babe."_

Jared exhales deeply, crying. "No, Jen. I'm sorry. I tried my best, I tried to be patient with you, and your damn agent and the secrets and lies and hiding and I just can't do it anymore! I know your career is important to you, but I should be too. I love you...but You can't have one and have the other too. I hate asking you to choose, but this is what it's finally come to..."

He holds his breath, anticipating the worst. Even when it comes, Jared is still unprepared.

_"I...can't. Jared, I--can we talk about this later? Please?"_

"Yeah," He lies. "We'll talk later. Bye."

Jared hangs up the phone soon after without giving Jensen a chance to say anything else. He sets the device down on the couch before turning off the TV. He slowly makes his way towards his bedroom, and lays down on the bed with all of his clothes on and just cries. Jared sobs and sobs until he falls asleep, and even in his dreams, he dreams of intense heartbreak, an arrow striking him through the heart rapidly, and not in a good way.

Jensen has shattered his heart in two, and it seems like all the color in the world is draining away.

****

It's been days, and Jensen's been calling nonstop, 24/7. Jared doesn't dare pick up the phone. He's still angry, and he doesn't know how long he'll be angry, possibly for a very long time. He's staying in Chad's dorm for a bit, just until he can come up with enough money to move out of the stupid house. Jared wants nothing to do with Jensen, not now at least.

He chose his career over his relationship. How's he supposed to be trusted now? It's better if Jared just distances himself from Jensen for a while longer. For now, Jared sits on Chad's bed, doing an assignment and listening to music. It's a fitting song, and Jared sings along. It's been a long time since he's sung out loud, but he does it anyways. He tells his pencil, and taps his foot to the beat.

_Cold enough to chill my bones, it feels like I don't know you anymore. I don't understand why you're so cold to me with every breath you breathe, I see there's something going on. I don't understand why you're so cold._

_Are we taking time or a time out? I can't take the in between. Asking me for space here in my house, you know how to fuck with me. Acting like we're not together, after everything we've been through. Sleeping up under the covers, how am I so far away from you?_

_Distant when we're kissing. It feels so different._

_Baby, tell me how did you get so cold enough to chill my bones, it feels like I don't know you anymore. I don't understand why you're so cold to me with every breath you breathe, I see there's something going on. I don't understand why you're so cold._

_I don't understand why you're so cold._

_Whatcha holdin' on, holdin' on for? If you wanna leave, just leave. Why you wanna bite your tongue for? The silence is killing me. Acting like we're not together, if you don't want this, then what's the use? Sleeping up under the covers, how am I so far away from you?_

_Distant when we're kissing. It feels so different._

_Baby, tell me how did you get so cold enough to chill my bones, it feels like I don't know you anymore. I don't understand why you're so cold to me with every breath you breathe, I see there's something going on. I don't understand why you're so cold._

_Oh, I don't understand why you're so cold..._

"Damn, Jay, I didn't know you had that in you..."

As the song goes off, Jared is alerted by Chad's presence. He's fresh out of the shower, no shirt or socks, but glad in only jeans. Jared can tell because there's a distinct imprint in the front. Chad loves going commando to impress the ladies. Whatever. His body is actually pretty nice; he works out a lot, and he's ripped. Jared averts his eyes by to his schoolwork when his best friend sits next to him.

"Well, I don't really sing in front of anyone anymore." He mutters. "I didn't get to thank you for letting me stay here with you, Chad. I appreciate it."

The blonde slings his arm over Jared's shoulder, pulling him closer. "Oh, Jay! You're so smart, you're stupid. You're welcome to stay with me anywhere, even if I live in a cardboard box."

"Yeah, I'd prefer not to be homeless on the streets with you." Jared laughs, pulling away. "You'd definitely have to work as an escort because you're so...ya know."

"Hmm? So what?"

"Oh my God, don't make me say it..."

"Jared thinks I'm hot!" Chad cackles, clapping his hands together. "Holy shit, that's the best thing ever!"

Jared blushes. "Shut up, stupid."

"You ain't so bad yourself, Jay. You know, if I was into guys, you'd be at the top of the list." Jared's eyes widen as he stares at his homework. Chad's never said anything like this. "You know...if this was one of those movies that Jenny starred in, you and I would totally be gay for each other at the end according to the plot. Stupid, right?"

"Yeah..." Jared whispers, looking his friend in the eyes. "Stupid..."

Those eyes--those damn eyes--are staring right into his soul, stripping Jared down to nothing. Is this what those girls feel like before Chad makes a move? It's a tingly feeling down his spine and into his heart. And then it happens. Chad closes the distance, and kisses Jared square on the mouth. The younger of the two freezes, there's nothing he can think to do.

His best friend since childhood is kissing him. What does one do exactly in these situations? Kiss back? It's expected. So, Jared casually drops his books, and gets into the kiss until he's suddenly on his back, staring up at Chad's face. Jared never took the time to appreciate Chad's handsomeness, not even for a second.

"Jay," He says, lips plush and pink. "I don't know how--I mean, I'm not gay or anything..."

Jared doesn't say anything, he only brings Chad's face closer to his so they can go back to kissing. They run their hands across their bodies, savoring every feel. Jared closes his eyes as Chad kisses up and down his neck, biting a liitle. It reminds him of how Jensen would start playing around as they watched TV, and how he'd playfully chase him around the house.

It hits him then like a gunshot wound to the chest. He can't do this, he can't go through with this! Jared may be incredibly infuriated with Jensen, but that doesn't give him the right to cheat on him! He pushes Chad, telling him to stop until he leans back on his haunches with a frown. Jared sits up, fucking his hair behind his ears, face burning bright. He feels sick now. He hasn't realized it, but now he's crying.

"Jay? Is everything okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Jared looks up at him with tear stained cheeks. "I'm sorry. This was a mistake. I just--I got caught up in the moment."

Chad sighs, scratching at his scalp. "I get it. Me too. Jesus, Jay, I'm sorry. Come 'ere."

He brings Jared to his chest, hugging him tight as the latter cries on him. He almost made a horrible mistake tonight, but he didn't go through with it because goddammit, he's still in love with Jensen.

And that'll never change.

****

Jared sits on the sofa with his acoustic guitar, idly strumming and tuning it. He's only recently learned how to play. Jensen bought it home one day; it was a gift from one of his co-stars. It's as beautiful as it is expensive. Soon, Jared goes for a simple melody from a song he heard a while back. This one, as with the last one, seems fitting for the occasion. He starts to sing, spurred on by the emotions of the past.

_I know that I've been messed up, you never let me give up. All the nights, and the fights, and the blood, and the breakups._

_You always had to call off, I'm a pain, I'm a child, I'm afraid, yet, you understand, yeah like no one can. I know that we don't look like much, but no one fucks it up like us._

Jared behind reminiscing in the past. His first ever interaction with Jensen Ackles. The wave, the auditorium, the songs, the beach, their first kiss. It keeps him going.

_Sixteen, and you never even judged me. Matter of fact, always thought you were too cool for me. Sitting there in caravan, all the nights we've been drunk on the floor. Yet, you understand, yeah like no one can. We both know what they say about, but they don't stand a chance because..._

The memories of how Jared cried himself to sleep at night, alone and wanting Jensen there to hold him. The memories of how he'd wake up to his face the next day after it was all over.

_When I'm with you, when I'm with you, I'm standing with an army, I'm standing with an army._

_When I'm with you, when I'm with you, I'm standing with an army, I'm standing with an army._

_Standing with an army._

_Dark times, you could always use the bright side. I'm amazed by the things that you would sacrifice just to be there for me. How you cringe when you sing out of time, yet, it's everything, so don't change a thing. We both know what they say about us, but they don't stand a chance because..._

Oh, the one good memory that Jared salvaged; Jensen told off his agent one night to hang out with him. It was the best night ever.

_When I'm with you, when I'm with you, I'm standing with an army, I'm standing with an army._

_When I'm with you, when I'm with you, I'm standing with an army, I'm standing with an army._

_Standing with an army..._

He stops there, unable to continue. The pain and the hurt is still fresh, but it might be better if he just returns Jensen's calls just once, at least to hear him out. It's been a rough week; Chad apologized for his behavior, and Jared accepted before moving back to the little house off campus.

"Standing with an army, huh?" A voice says behind Jared. "Is that how I made you feel?"

Jared knows that voice. He laughs, and gets up before turning around. There's Jensen looking very nice with his bags down on the floor. "Did I say that? Hmm. Can't remember."

"Smartass." Jensen says with a smile, but it fades away once he starts talking seriously. "Jay, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You don't have to say anything, but just listen. You and I have been through so much together. Screaming fangirls, paparazzi, long stupid plane rides."

Jared giggles as Jensen continues.

"But you made me realize something. It's either you or my career, a hard, difficult choice to make. And I decided that if I can't work without you by my side, I might as well quit because you're all I want. You're all I ever wanted, Jay, and I'm not gonna let you slip away from me this time. I turned down the role just to be here with you...that is...if you'll have me?"

Jared nearly breaks down at the spot. Jensen's truly sacrificed everything he had in order to be with him. Overwhelmed by emotion, Jared rushes over to Jensen to embrace him, almost tackling the poor man. Jensen laughs, hugging him back tightly before kissing him on the lips. This is all he's ever wanted too. A solid relationship, someone he can call on at any time.

"So, I'm off the hook?" Jensen grins.

Jared nods, smiling. "For now."

"Good. I have a surprise for you."

"You do?"

"Yeah, it's outside. Come on."

Outside? What could possibly be outside that would surprise him? A new car? Expensive gifts won't buy affection. Yet, it isn't something so simple. Once Jensen opens the front door, they are bombarded by tons of paparazzi, some even students at the university. Cameras flash left and right. Jesus, how can Jensen get used to all this flash photography? Suddenly, Jensen grabs a hold of Jared's hand. Outside. In public. In front of cameras.

"This is Jared Padalecki," says Jensen. "And he's been my boyfriend since high school."

Holy Shit!

Holy Shit, Jensen's coming out! Jared's eyes almost bulge out of their sockets at the announcement. The crowd of people are eating it up!

"But I want him to be something more..." Soon, Jensen drops to one knee, and reaches into his pocket. He pulls out a small, black box before opening it. There's a pure silver wedding band in the box. "Jared Tristan Padalecki, will you marry me?"

Jared doesn't cry this time. He only grins.


End file.
